How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: The sequel to Dragon Warriors, a trilogy that continues the quadrology "How To Train Your Kung Fu". The vikings and kung fu masters must face Alvin the Treacherous while finding a new source of power for the Dragon Warrior.
1. Prologue

_**Hello, everyone. This is LandoftheFuture and it's the moment that you die-hard fans of Kung Fu Panda and How To Train Your Dragon have been waiting for. This is the sequel to Dragon Warriors, a new How To Train Your Dragon/Kung Fu Panda crossover series that continues the quadrology series "How To Train Your Kung Fu". It takes place about a month where the vikings of Berk stay with the kung fu masters of China again, but little do they know that Alvin the Treacherous and his army of Outcasts are after them. In order to defeat them, Hiccup and Po must find a way to get him the same power he had in the end of Dragon Warriors. It has been thirteen since I finally completed the first installment of the Dragon Warriors trilogy and now that I've started the second installment, I would have some surprising news. In the end of this second installment, I myself will be in this story, but I won't use my username. I will only use my real name (first name, apparently, not my last name) if you'll get what I'm saying. I will do what I can to continue this story as soon as possible, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please. For now, this is the prologue!**_

* * *

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

_**In the times of ancient history, two groups were made and those groups were warriors called the vikings of Berk and the kung fu masters of China. Two of those warriors, named Hiccup the viking and Po the panda and Dragon Warrior have worked together to save the world from the forces of evil by defeating the Dark, an evil shadow who lurked into China and Berk led by Raxthorn, who has now been reformed after his defeat before he became the lord of the Light. In time, when a new evil force called the Xao Fu Berk Dragons threatened the warriors by hunting them down, but very quickly, the warriors helped Hiccup, Po, and a newcomer named Ryan Mors who had first met them when Raxthorn killed his mother, defeat them by finding the powers of the four swords of power. Hiccup only defeated them because Friendship and Honor were two of the only things that evil can never destroy. Although, the Xao Fu Berk Dragons are no more, the worse is yet to come for our fellow warriors!**_


	2. A Sleep Transportation

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 2: A Sleep Transportation**_

_**Hello. I'm just your ordinary person and I, like everyone else in this world, amd independent. My name is Gavin, but I can't tell you my last name. Who knows? Perhaps a lot of people can come and find me and torture me for the rest of my life or just murder me for real. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. I've spent the rest of the few days without continuing my stories, but little did I know that it would happen.** **If something magical might happen to me, my stories will be continued by me and magic as well.**_

_**It all starts at my house in USA when I finished watching Don Bluth's Anastasia at the third of July 2013. After the clock stroke 1:45 AM in the morning, I prepared myself to get some rest after I brushed my teeth and shut out all the lights in the basement where I sleep in now except for my room. As I started to look at my DVD collection of the movies that I have seen in theaters and some that I have not seen in theaters, I looked at the How To Train Your Dragon and Kung Fu Panda movies I still own from the past two years since Christmas of 2010.**_

_**I said to myself, "Man, if only I get the chance to see those two characters from those movies in person. They're still great characters and will remain that way forever and ever. Hiccup and Po, I wish is for me to see you two heroes in person." **__**After that, I put those two DVDs back where they came from in the top shelf and yawned deeply before I put my glasses near my lamp. Then, I shut off the light and went to sleep. Suddenly, bits of green light surrounded my bed and then transported me away from my house after I slept for nearly 20 minutes.**_

_**A few hours later, as the sun rose, I woke up to see myself floating on an ocean I gasped in horror.**_

_**"Oh, no!", I exclaimed, "I'm in an ocean! Help! Please, somebody help me!"**_

_**Then, I turned around to see a beautiful city that I completely recognized when I saw Kung Fu Panda 2 in theaters with my brother. It happens to be Gongmen City, the city that Lord Shen, the peacock overlord, rules it, but only after he reformed from his evil ways. I smiled in delight and said to myself, "I'm in China!" and took off my jacket and sweatshirt that I wear every summer (it is pretty weird, but you get what I'm saying) and my shirt as well before I swam for shore to the bay which is a bit far from me.**_

_**As I got to the bay, however, I got attacked by three wolves who are working for Shen.**_

_**"Who are you, human?", asked the first wolf sternly.**_

_**"Please, wolves, don't hurt me", I said, afraid of being bruised to death, "I'm Gavin from USA!"**_

_**"Gavin", said the second wolf.**_

_**"That's a weird name", said the third wolf.**_

_**"It's a Welsh name", I said, but the first wolf growled darkly at me before he knocked me out unconscious.**_

_**"Let's take him to Lord Shen", said the first wolf, "He'll see what he can do with this trespasser."**_

* * *

_**Ok, I *finally* started the sequel to How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors! I wanted to introduce myself to China and Berk in this story and I would help Hiccup and Po fend off the Outcasts from Dragons: Riders of Berk. I'll try and add the part where I see Lord Shen, but also Hiccup and Po for the very first time, so enjoy! :)**_


	3. Gavin Meets The Heroes

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 3: Gavin Meets The Heroes**_

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup and Po watching Tai Lung teaching Heather to use blue fire on both hands to advance through your opponent's attack. Nearly fifteen minutes, Heather, despite getting burnt scars, practices using it against the snow leopard. Tai Lung dodged them and clapped his paws in applause.

"Bravo, Heather", said Tai Lung, "Someday, you will be able to achieve the Snow Leopard Technique and achieve your balance. What you did in this training today was magnificent, Heather and I will never forget this day."

"Thanks, Tai Lung", said Heather and as the two walk away, we see Gavin walking with the wolves to Lord Shen's tower to see the peacock overlord.

Nearly three minutes later, we see the tower that has been rebuilt by Lord Shen himself and as the wolves and Gavin went towards the gate, the other wolves opened it. Then, they stood tall and lined up.

"You may go towards our lord, Gavin", said the third wolf soldier.

"Really? You're not going with me?", asked Gavin.

"Just keep going", said the fourth wolf soldier.

Gavin, despite being confused at their decision, went on towards the opened gate anyway and he sees Lord Shen fighting against Crane with his spear and daggers. The Kung Fu master managed to dodge every one of them, but before they could end the battle, Shen turned around and sees Gavin walking towards them.

"Another human being", said Shen.

"What?", asked Crane and turns around to see the human, "Oh, yeah."

"Um, hi", said Gavin, "I'm here to see you, Lord Shen. I mean, the wolves wanted me to see you here. In case... you would be wondering what you're going to do with me."

"You know about me?", asked Lord Shen.

"Yes, your highness, I do", said Gavin, "I'm Gavin and I'm from America. I am a fan of you and Tai Lung, the mighty Kung Fu master in all of China. I'm getting ahead of myself, anyway."

"I take it you know me too?", asked Crane.

"Yes, Master Crane or Crane", said Gavin, "By the way, have you seen Tai Lung and the others as well? Including, Po, the Dragon Warrior?"

"Well, what I do know is that they're on the other side of the tower teaching Heather some Kung Fu", said Crane.

"Oh, uh, thanks and it's great to meet you two", said Gavin and he walks to the other side of the tower to see Po, Tai Lung, and Heather eating their lunch for a while. He hid behind a cart full of cabbages before the three can find him.

"Oh, my god!", exclaimed Gavin, "I can't believe it! The Dragon Warriors and Heather from Dragons: Riders of Berk here in China? Sweet!"

He then walked towards the three, but he felt very nervous for a while and took a few steps back before the panda and snow leopard turned to the human.

"Well, hello there", said Po.

"Another human being, but without the same clothing the Vikings wear", said Tai Lung, "Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah", said Heather, "What's your name?"

"I'm... Gavin", introduced Gavin, "and I am... I can't believe I'm saying this, but... it's great to see you two Dragon Warriors in China! I am greatly honored. Oh, man. If only my brother was here to see this, he'd be thrilled or shocked. I'm not sure."

"What is he talking about?", asked Po.

"It's... I can't talk about it", said Gavin.

"Well, what brings you here, young Gavin?", asked Tai Lung.

"I do know one thing", said Gavin, "I was asleep and all of a sudden, I found myself in an ocean near the harbor. It must've been magic or something. In fact, it was magic. Don't you three think so?"

"I guess so", said Heather.

"And I seem to have watched you two before, especially you as well, Heather", said Gavin, "I liked you when you showed that you won't work for those Outcasts. You know, Alvin the Treacherous?"

"Yeah", said Heather, "He captured my parents if I didn't get the Book of Dragons on Berk, but I'm glad I decided to help Hiccup and the others get it back by disguising Astrid as me so he would think it was me."

"That was very clever", said Gavin.

"It was", said Heather.

"Anyway, do you know where Hiccup is, Po?", asked Gavin.

"I think I know where he is", said Po, "He's taking Toothless to the clouds. He's very busy doing some flying stuff. Training and stuff like that. I wonder if I can do the same thing."

"You're too heavy, Po", said Tai Lung, "but let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Po can take you to Hiccup, Gavin."

"Alright, then", said Gavin and he walks with Po while Tai Lung continues to teach Heather to use her fists to control the blue fire in a Kung Fu style. Meanwhile, we see Hiccup, now a teenager and a few years have passed since he first met Po, flying Toothless into the clouds. The Night Fury dragon twirls around and around until finally, Hiccup jumps off of Toothless to perform an aerial flight sequence. Toothless then catches him in mid-air before he flew him back to Gongmen City where we see Gavin and Po watching the dragon land on the ground a few meters from them.

"Hiccup", said Po, "There's someone that we like you to meet."

"Who is this person?", asked Hiccup after he got off of the Night Fury before he walked towards Gavin.

"He's someone from America", said Po, "Strange. We never heard of this "America" before."

"Oh, yeah", said Gavin, "That's because this is the 1600s and I got transported through time from my home by magic. You two happen to speak my language just to let you know."

"Who are you?", asked Hiccup.

"I'm Gavin", said Gavin, "I can't tell you my last name because strangers will come find me before they have a chance to kill me if I do. I know you two because I'm your fan."

"Ok, is it me or is there a "Po & Hiccup" fan club 'cause I would really love to see it", said Po with curiosity.

"Looks like you have something very common with us, Gavin", said Hiccup, "In fact, you might have the same abilities as we do."

"But I don't", said Gavin, "I'm just a normal person with autism and I run around outside my hometown, but not in public. I act out movies I've seen and... I know, it may seem weird to you two, but I'm getting ahead of myself."

"Why else where you here?", asked a voice and when the three turned around, it happens to be Master Shifu and Tigress followed by Viper, Monkey, and Mantis.

"Master Shifu", said Gavin, "Viper, Mantis, and Monkey."

"Ok, you know them as well?", asked Po, "Awesome!"

"Aside from that", said Hiccup, "I suppose you know my friends as well, too, huh?"

"You mean, Astrid, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs?", asked Gavin, "Yeah, of course I do. Where are they?"

"They're hanging out with the wolves at the Fireworks Factory", said Po, "Wanna go and see them for a moment or two?"

"Yeah, but can I speak to Shifu along the way while we walk there?", asked Gavin.

"If you want to, then yes", said Hiccup and Gavin walks with the Kung Fu master red panda and the Dragon Warrior away from the palace. Then, after they got a rickshaw cart ride from a gazelle carrier, Shifu and Gavin spoke to one another for a while.

"Are you also a talented Kung Fu master as well, young man?", asked Shifu.

"Not exactly", said Gavin, "I'm just an ordinary person who is a fan of stuff that I own at my world. It's just that... I can't believe that my dream finally came true. Anyway, I wonder what those Viking teenagers would say if I meet them for the very first time?"

"We'll see, Gavin", said Po and once they reached the Fireworks Factory, they see Fishlegs and the others watching the wolves create a new weapon made out of metal.

It wasn't a cannon, but more like a catapult that unleashes a few fireballs made from a bunch of haystacks from a farm far away from the entrance to Gongmen City. They will use it against their enemies when fought by one another. We then see Wolf Boss (AKA Zhong), the leader of the army, building the last part of the catapult. When Shifu, Gavin, the Dragon Warrior, and the others went inside the factory, the Vikings turned around, but they did not look at the Kung Fu masters. Instead, they looked at Gavin for a moment.

"They're looking at you for some reason, Gavin", said Po.

"What for?", asked Gavin.

"Since you're new here, you'll have a long time to get to know them", said Hiccup.

"I already know a lot about them, Hiccup", said Gavin, "But I think you're right. I'm gonna introduce myself to them for a moment or two if given the chance."

Gavin walked from the others and climbed on one of the ladders to see the five Viking teenagers watching him walk towards them.

"Who the heck are you?", asked Tuffnut.

"Why is this guy with them?", asked Ruffnut.

"It may sound a bit weird", said Gavin, "but I'm Gavin and I know you guys before. I met you back at my world except... I didn't wear the same clothing as you guys. Yes, it's a bit hard to explain."

"That doesn't matter", said Snotlout, "But, there's one thing I don't understand. You know a lot about us?"

"Of course I do", said Gavin, "I'm a fan of all of you. A mega-fan, if you will."

"What's a mega-fan?", asked Tuffnut.

"A mega-fan is where you love all of the characters in everything you see that you just can't decide which one is your favorite", explained Gavin, "Maybe if you guys fight more dragons and become heroes, then lots of people at Berk are gonna become fans one day. Even when you become adults."

"Well, that's... an interesting idea", said Snotlout, now confused at what the American person said.

"Ok, if you're a fan of all of us, why would you come to our place to begin with?", asked Ruffnut.

"I'm not at Berk, I'm right here in China and in Gongmen City", said Gavin, "The reason why I came here is because I got transported here by magic."

"Magic", said Astrid, "When did you find out that it was magic?"

"I fell asleep", said Gavin, "but I didn't know it was magic even if I've already found out. Anyway, is there anyone trying to conquer Gongmen City?"

"I believe that there isn't, my friend", said a voice and when Gavin turns around, it happens to be Lord Raxthorn, once an enemy and overlord of the Dark, but turned into good and became the lord of the Light and the Ku Zai warrior clan.

"Lord Raxthorn?", asked Gavin.

"Yes, and how did you know my name?", asked Lord Raxthorn suspiciously.

"Well, it's pretty much a long story, but here goes nothing", said Gavin and later, we see him explaining his exact real reason why he came here, "I'm a fanfic writer and I started writing my own stories at my world. So, I figured that the only way that would be an even cooler story is that I can bring you guys together so you can help fight against the Dark. So, in case all of you don't know is that... I'm the one who created the Light and the Dark. I wanted to make a conflict in both of your worlds. In China and in and Berk. I made the history of the Ku Zai warriors and the Dark led by Eroshi, the one that Po fought and defeat two years ago... in my world, in fact. So, Lord Raxthorn, do you believe that?"

"Yes, I do believe it", said Lord Raxthorn, "You may be an imposter for creating us, yet you managed to find a way to restore our worlds by showing that good will always triumph over evil when everything does dark."

"And uh, I made you turn into the overlord of the Dark as well, Raxthorn", said Gavin, "and if it's all possible, are you going to kill me?"

Lord Raxthorn looks at the warriors of China and Berk before he turns to Gavin.

"Your reason for being here, Gavin, is not possible", said Lord Rathorn, "But the way that you have shown that there was kindness still within me, it is not just unbelievable, but amazing. For that, I will show you a new item that was made by the Dark centuries ago."

"What kind of item?", asked Gavin.

"You will see, Gavin of America", said Lord Raxthorn, "Come, I will show you. Hiccup, Po, and Tai Lung will come along with me as will you Astrid. The others will wait until they need to know everything about that item."

"Well, that's alright", said Fishlegs, "I'm ok at staying here because... hearing stuff about ancient artifacts kind of gives me the creeps."

Gavin, Tai Lung, Po, Hiccup, and Astrid went with Lord Raxthorn to the balcony

* * *

_**Ok, I am so sorry for taking so long. I had to do everything to get myself to meet the kung fu masters and the Vikings of Berk. Anyway, what kind of an item would I see that the Dark had made? Let's find out then, shall we? Stay tuned and don't forget to review, please!**_


	4. The Dark Medallion

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 4: The Dark Medallion**_

At the balcony, we see Lord Raxthorn taking out a black book with a symbol that resembles the same dragon form that he used to battle against the Kung Fu masters and the Berk Vikings the last time they saw each other. He opens it and the four see Ryan Mors flying and lands towards them.

"Hello, there, stranger", said Ryan Mors, "Haven't seen you before, have I?"

"No, I'm afraid you haven't", said Gavin, "But I have. You see, I... I made you as a character for my stories."

"Really?", asked Ryan Mors, "What's your name?"

"Gavin", said Gavin, "Can't tell you my last name because... you know."

"Oh, yeah, strangers can kill you", said Ryan Mors, "Ok, why are you four here?"

"This is very important, Ryan", said Po, "and we can explain why you know about him later, Gav."

"Ok", said Gavin, "What's important about that item?"

"It is a deadly one at that, Gavin", said Lord Raxthorn, "It's very similar to the three medallions that Ryan Mors, Hiccup, and Po have when I turned evil. It's color is silver and it carries mystical evil powers that can summon... *gasps*."

"What is it?", asked Gavin.

"What's wrong?", asked Ryan Mors.

"It cannot be", said Lord Raxthorn in a panic of terror, "I thought it seemed real to me, but it's not."

"What are you talking about?", asked Po.

"It is a Dark Medallion and once it's powers are unleashed, it will release... Lord Xao!", exclaimed Lord Raxthorn.

"No!", exclaimed Po and Hiccup.

"Yes, my friends, it is true", said Lord Raxthorn, "We may have thought that Lord Xao was just a spirit the last time we were at a volcano, but he will return once a person uses the medallion's powers."

"What should we do now, Lord Raxthorn?", asked Tai Lung, "There must be something that we can do to prevent Lord Xao from destroying Gongmen City. Not to mention... our worlds, too."

"I believe that there is, Tai Lung", said Lord Raxthorn, "and I'm afraid that it is a mission for you and Po."

"You two?", asked Gavin, "Can I come with them? I'm the one who did this and I have to help them."

"You are very brave, Gavin, but I'm afraid it is something for them to do for all of China", said Lord Raxthorn, "The others will need you here in case you would need to fend him off."

"Now, there may be a source of power somewhere in China, but it is not far away from Gongmen City", said Lord Raxthorn, "It is hidden deep in a mountain and it is made by not only the Light, but the Dark as well."

"The Light and the Dark made it?", asked Po, "What do you mean by that?"

"During Lord Xao's reign of terror at the war, he fought against Ryundar and the guardians of the Light gave him power", explained Lord Raxthorn, "When their swords clashed together with full power, they created a source of energy and it disappeared into a mountain far away from the war. It was the only time before the five daggers were made."

"You mean, the ones that we brought to destroy Terror Island?", asked Po.

"Exactly", said Lord Raxthorn, "It is only a matter of time before a person that holds the medallion can bring destruction at any moment."

"I don't see why I won't have to go", said Gavin, "but I will do as you say, Lord Raxthorn."

"Good", said Lord Raxthorn, "Now, we must train Heather most of your kung fu as soon as possible before our enemy will be here."

"Maybe if Alvin the Treacherous can come here, it would be even worse than Lord Xao", said Hiccup.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about him", said Gavin, "Wait a minute. Oh, no. What have I done?"

"What did you do this time?", asked Tai Lung sternly.

"When I made my story, I made the part in the end where Alvin is holding a medallion", explained Gavin, "Which means that... he has the Dark Medallion all because of me! Oh, this is all my fault. If I hadn't made that damn wish, it wouldn't be happening any moment now."

"One does not blame himself for his mistakes, but even though that person is to pay for them", said Lord Raxthorn, "he or she are still good people with hearts full of gold. Gavin, once Heather receives the training, I want you and the others to evacuate the citizens of Gongmen City when Alvin arrives with the Dark Medallion as long as he does not find the source of power deep within that mountain. We will have enough time to stop this treacherous Alvin once and for all."

"Yes, Lord Raxthorn, I'll never let you down", said Gavin.

Later, in the afternoon, while Po, Tai Lung, and the other kung fu masters including Lord Shen trains Heather by learning the Furious Five's fighting style in matter of minutes, we see Gavin, Lord Raxthorn, and Hiccup explaining to the other teenage Vikings about the Dark Medallion and who has it.

"Alvin has the medallion all because of this crazy fanboy?!", exclaimed Astrid, "That's impossible!"

"It was just a mistake! So what?", said Gavin, "I only did that just to make my ending of the story have a potential for you guys and the Kung Fu masters to fight against Alvin in the next story. I should've known better, but I've said whatever I had to say."

"Don't worry about it, Gavin", said Hiccup, "You don't have to beat yourself up just because you made your own story. You wanted to see us and you got what you wanted. Alvin could be here sometime later or tomorrow for that matter, so how about you stop hurting yourself and join us?"

"Really?", asked Gavin, "You're asking me to join you guys?"

"Absolutely", said Snotlout, "Since you're a fanboy, you can help us fight against Alvin or Lord Xao. Whatever that name is, but I digress."

"Besides, what can other Vikings do without two fanboys to help them fight against an evil force?", asked Fishlegs.

"We can count on you, Gavin", said Tuffnut.

"You do love us, right? So, yeah, we're gonna need you", said Ruffnut.

"Stormfly and I can help you no matter what, Gavin", said Astrid.

"Thanks, guys", said Gavin, "You are the best friends a guy has ever known."

"Now, is there anything that we can do to destroy the Dark Medallion?", asked Hiccup.

"I believe I know someone that can help us find a weakness in the Dark Medallion", said Lord Raxthorn, "It's a friend I've known for a long time before I turned evil and became the overlord of the Dark. His name is Shi Lang, a mixture of a dragon and an Olympian Titan overlord named Kronos from the Grecian stories. He controls the powers of both Light and Dark and he also works at a place called the Dark Oracle. It is a place where the agents of the Dark had a meeting before you and Po defeated them when they were working for me."

"A person that controls both Light and Dark? That sounds very amusing", said Hiccup.

"I will take only two people with me to see Shi Lang", said Lord Raxthorn, "So, by the time the kung fu masters and Shen are done training Heather in the next few hours, we will leave for the Dark Oracle tomorrow."

Later, we see Viper and Shen watching Shifu and Heather practicing meditating for only a few minutes to help achieve perfect balance in the arts of Kung Fu. Tai Lung and Tigress then trained Heather their Tiger and Snow Leopard Style kung fu before Po can give out his final teaching to her after the others would be finished in the next few minutes. After Crane's and Mantis's turn, it was Viper's turn to train Heather the same teamwork technique that she and Mantis did together back at the Jade Palace. When it was Monkey's turn, he hands her a bamboo stick to practice fighting using the Monkey Style Technique.

After that, it was Po's turn when he teaches her to defend herself by blocking and push your enemy back. Po and Heather then followed each other's moves by gently flowing with the universe when he shows her the Inner Peace technique back at their previous journey to defeat the three Xao Fu Berk dragons. Three hours later, we see the two groups eating some dinner before the teenage Vikings finished very early. Later, we see Hiccup standing next to Lord Raxthorn before they spoke to one another.

"So, what does the Dark Oracle have, Lord Raxthorn?", asked Hiccup.

"In my time, my agents of the Dark and I tried to prevent a prophecy from coming true when you and the others tried to defeat me", explained Lord Raxthorn, "The prophecy was this: _When a warrior defeats Lord Eroshi, he would be guided by followers from another world to help save all of China from the Dark_. What I'm saying, Hiccup, is that the prophecy was Po's."

"So, are you saying that... our last journey was Po's destiny all along?", asked Hiccup.

"Exactly", said Lord Raxthorn, "and I think that you have a prophecy as well, Hiccup."

"What kind of prophecy do I have?", asked Hiccup again.

"Your prophecy is this: _When two mortal beings forge the medallions of the Ku Zai and the artifacts made by the Light, a sword with a cursed blade shall be in full power. Only then can the new evil be defeated_", explained Lord Raxthorn.

"I bet it would be me and Po", said Hiccup, "Because well... we haven't worked together since."

"I'm afraid it will only be you and another mortal being", said Lord Raxthorn.

"You don't mean...?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes, Hiccup, Ryan Mors", said Lord Raxthorn, "He would help you since you helped him defeat me when I killed his mother back at Colorado."

"You're right", said Hiccup, "He's a great friend and I'll be there to protect him by any means. Anyway, what about Gavin? Does he have a prophecy as well?"

"Well, I suppose, yes", said Lord Raxthorn, but is not aware that Gavin is hearing all of this, "But it will only reveal itself when the time is right. Anyway, he might help you bring the previous artifacts of the Ku Zai in order to defeat the Dark Medallion's sinister power."

"I suppose he might", said Hiccup, "Well, I think it's getting late. Gotta get some sleep for tomorrow. Good night, Lord Raxthorn."

"Good night, Hiccup", said Lord Raxthorn and while Hiccup goes to sleep with the others, he turns to the night sky before a dark cloud surrounds it.

"We are already too late", whispered Lord Raxthorn and Gavin turns to see the dark cloud as well.

"Can it be?", asked Gavin quietly before he went to sleep with the others.

* * *

_**Uh-oh! A dark cloud has appeared! That means there'll be trouble soon! Stay tuned for next chapter and don't forget to review, please! :)**_


	5. Gavin Meets Lord Shen

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 5: Gavin Meets Lord Shen**_

Later that night, while everyone else is still asleep, we see Gavin waking up after hearing whispering noises that are very sinister.

"Who's there?", asked Gavin, "Show yourself!"

"Come towards me in the lower floor of my palace", whispered the voice and as Gavin followed it, he sees a shadow that resembles a peacock.

"It must be Shen", said Gavin and continues to follow the shadow as quickly as possible.

Nearly three minutes later, he is at the lower floor of the tower and he turns around to see Lord Shen in his white robe disappearing in the darkness inside a room. He went inside and all he saw was nothing but pieces of metal that the peacock overlord's minions used to build the cannons. When he picked them up, however, he didn't notice Lord Shen standing right next to him.

"I see that you're interested in these, eh?", asked Lord Shen and Gavin turned around before he gasped in horror.

"Lord Shen", said Gavin, "You're the one who's been whispering to me before I woke up."

"Indeed I have", said Lord Shen, "but, it is strange that you seem to know about me for some reason."

"I'm a fan of yours, your bird-feathered lordship", said Gavin, "Wait a minute. I forgot to come to you and all I did was meeting Po and the others as well. Never mind that. Anyway, I came all the way from America to see you in person for the first time. That's all."

"Really?", asked Lord Shen, "Then, if you wanted to meet me, there you have it, but before you leave, there's something that I might want to show you. Come with me, young man."

Lord Shen and Gavin walked together to another room next door where he shows him a silver white round crystal ball.

"Is that a...?", asked Gavin.

"Yes", said Lord Shen, "This is the Soothsayer's fortune-telling crystal ball. It lets you glimpse and gaze into a person's mind. She rarely used it the day she worked for my royal family here at Gongmen City, but since you are here, it is very important that you must keep this a secret at all times. Because if you do, you will suffer the deadly consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Shen", said Gavin, "I solemnly swear to keep this a secret. You have my word."

"Good", said Lord Shen and chuckles in a dark and creepy way it gives Gavin a bit of chills here and there, "Now, let's get started."

Lord Shen then gazes into the crystal ball before it glows a bit brightly in an otherwise dark room.

"Now, close your eyes, my boy", said Lord Shen and after Gavin closes his eyes, the crystal ball reveals him working on the stories he made for Fanfiction. It shows him making his first crossover fanfic stories for Kung Fu Panda and How To Train Your Dragon, "Interesting. Incredible. And... so magnificent. I have never seen such an ordinary person make an intriguing story."

Two minutes later, after the other events show Gavin continuing to make the rest of his stories and sees the other copy of him struggling to continue the rest of his fanfic stories so he would not let his friends down, Lord Shen turned his towards Gavin and spoke.

"Gavin, I think it's time you have to go back to sleep now", said Lord Shen, "We'll come back here some time tomorrow. Or perhaps another time, for that matter."

"Yes, you're right", said Gavin and quickly ran back up the stairway that would lead them to the peacock overlord's bedroom where the others are still sleeping. He quietly tip-toed to his sleeping place and went back to sleep without them noticing.

* * *

_**Sorry for making this chapter completely shorter than the previous one. I had to kill some precious time before I can try to make chapter 6 where Alvin the Treacherous arrives to Gongmen City with the Dark Medallion. Keep your fingers cross for the next chapter, friends and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	6. Alvin The Treacherous Arrives

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 6: Alvin The Treacherous Arrives**_

The next morning, we see a Viking ship almost far away from the Gongmen City harbor. We then see Alvin still holding the Dark Medallion while smiling evilly.

"This is it, lads", said Alvin, "This medallion lead us straight to Gongmen City. Now, all we have to do is find a warrior who fought dragons like Hiccup. We don't know who that warrior is, but we'll find out soon enough. Follow me!"

Alvin and seven of his Outcast soldiers marched out of the ship while the white clouds turned into dark clouds, thus creating a thunderstorm in the process. Meanwhile, as the villagers of Gongmen City begin to panic and run towards the warriors for help, we see the Kung Fu Masters and the Vikings of Berk preparing themselves to fight against the one who carries the Dark Medallion.

"There's a thunderstorm coming", said Stoick.

"I'll say", said Gobber.

"It must be the Dark Medallion", said Hiccup.

"It's time", said Gavin and turned towards Lord Raxthorn.

"Come with me, Gavin, Ryan Mors, and Hiccup", said Lord Raxthorn and the three people came towards him before he closes his eyes. Suddenly, he glows brightly dark and in a blue color before it magically transports the four far away from the exact spot where the others are at.

"Don't worry about them, Astrid", said Tigress, "They'll be back in a matter of hours. Right now, we have a city to protect."

"I'm right with you, Tigress", said Astrid and as the two groups got together, a few thunderbolts shot right near them, almost hurting them in the process, but they managed to survive anyway.

A few minutes later, the Outcasts finally arrive as the two groups prepare themselves to fight against them while Heather watches Po and Tai Lung secretly running away from the others to find the power source in the mountain. Then, Alvin walks towards them with an evil smile on his face.

"You must be Alvin the Treacherous, I believe?", asked Shifu.

"That's right", said Alvin, "and I take it that these meddling Vikings are with you. Where is Hiccup?"

"Far away from you", said Lord Shen.

"Really?", asked Alvin, "Well, then I bet that he ran away like a coward."

"He's not a coward", said Gobber, "He's a strong and noble warrior no matter what you say."

Alvin the Treacherous growls darkly and stared at the Kung Fu Masters.

"Well, it's great to see you creatures for the very first time", said Alvin, "You wouldn't happen to be Vikings too, I believe."

"No, we're not", said Monkey.

"We're the Kung Fu Masters of the Jade Palace", said Tigress, "and we're not afraid of you human monsters."

"Oh, I'm so scared", said Alvin mockingly, "A pretty little tiger standing up to me without fear. How sweet."

"Don't mock me, Alvin", said Tigress.

"Oh, so you warriors have heard of me before, have you?", asked Alvin curiously, "You see, I'm looking for a warrior that fought Dragons like Hiccup back on Berk. Have you seen that warrior?"

"No and it doesn't concern you", said Viper.

"Especially from freaks like you", said Mantis.

"You don't want to mess with the Furious Five, Alvin", said Astrid, "They're trained with all of their might and even with that Dark Medallion you still own, we will kick your butt."

"Guess again, girlie", said Alvin and holds the Dark Medallion up high before it glows brightly purple in it's color. Then, it unleashes a deadly shadow creature that is very similar to the Red Death's shape.

"What is that?", asked Stoick.

"It's a Shadow Nightmare", said Alvin, "This creature is so invincible that it can overpower any fighting abilities that you fools simply have. With this dragon at my side, we will destroy you all and take over this China our ancestors have made friends for."

"Not a chance, Alvin", said Crane.

"Hiccup and Po will be back soon and when they do, you'll be sorry", said Astrid.

"Astrid, Astrid, Astrid", said Alvin, "Don't you realize once Hiccup and this Po set foot on this city, they're doomed?"

"They won't be", said Astrid and the two groups prepared themselves.

"We'll take care of the dragon, you guys try and hold these Outcasts back", said Tigress.

"We will", said Astrid, "Be careful."

The two groups separated each other with the Vikings fighting against the Outcasts with Heather joining them while the Kung Fu Masters including Lord Shen fend the Shadow Nightmare off.

* * *

_**What will happen to the two groups fighting against the Shadow Nightmare? And what will Lord Raxthorn and the three human boys discover at the Dark Oracle. Stay tuned and leave out some reviews, please! ;)**_


	7. The Dark Oracle

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 7: The Dark Oracle**_

Meanwhile, after Lord Raxthorn, Ryan Mors, Hiccup, & Gavin came from a portal, the three human boys become surprised at the sight and look of the Dark Oracle. It was filled with signs of the Dark's ancestors that fought against the Light's ancestors.

"Wow", said Ryan Mors, "In all my life back at Colorado, I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's so beautiful", said Hiccup.

"It's incredible, to say the least", said Gavin and the two looked at him, confused at what he had said, "Ok, everything I say sounds cheesy at times, but you get what I'm saying, right?"

"Let's just get going", said Hiccup and as the four walked together towards the gate a few meters ahead of them, Gavin decides to talk to Lord Raxthorn about something. Something that he didn't understand last night back at Lord Shen's palace.

"Lord Raxthorn, can we talk for a moment?", asked Gavin.

"If it's about America again, this isn't the right time to talk about that right now", said Lord Raxthorn.

"No, it's about something else", said Gavin, "I heard that... there's a prophecy about me."

"Why have you heard that? It was supposed to be a secret between me and Hiccup", said Lord Raxthorn, "Anyway, if you want to know about the prophecy, the Dark Oracle will tell you that once we get inside."

"Well, what would my prophecy be about?", asked Gavin

As the four went inside the Dark Oracle, we see the Dark Council discussing Lord Raxthorn's defeat by the Light along with the Vikings and Kung Fu Masters.

"It's been a long time since those two meddling groups defeated Raxthorn, our leader", said a female member of the Dark that resembles a shadow, "and without him, we are defenseless."

"It matters not", said a male member of the Dark, "For now, there's a new evil afoot and is more powerful than we were when we fought against the Light."

"Whatever shall we do? We cannot just stand around and make prophecies for eternity", said another male member of the Dark and the rest of the Dark Council started to argue about what they should do to stop this new evil until Lord Raxthorn makes a screeching dragon noise so loudly it caught their attention towards him.

"Fellow members of the Dark Council, I have returned", said Lord Raxthorn, "I've come here with these three here to discuss a prophecy."

"And which person needs to know about that prophecy?", asked another female member of the Dark.

"This young human here", said Lord Raxthorn and Gavin walks two steps towards the council.

"Uh, hello", said Gavin, "I'm Gavin and I've come here to ask you all one thing before I can ask you another thing about a prophecy of mine."

"Go on, human", said a third male member of the Dark.

"Um... it's hard to explain", said Gavin, "But... I was sent here by magic because I've heard that there is one and I'm hoping if... if Shi Lang is here at the moment?"

"I suppose so, human", said a voice and when Gavin looks up, it happens to be Shi Lang, a mixture of a Olympian God Kronos and a dragon and master of both Light and Dark, "Please, continue Gavin of USA."

"Ok, sir", said Gavin, "Alvin the Treacherous has already arrived at Gongmen City I hope and he has the Dark Medallion. Raxthorn here told me that if Alvin uses it's powers, he would unleash Lord Xao and destroy us all because... I wrote it and it would happen soon if it's written."

"Impossible", said the other female member of the Dark sternly, "How could such a traitorous human like you do such a thing like that?!"

"Silence", said Shi Lang, "If what he is saying is true, then we have no choice but to give him the prophecy. By any means, he will promise to follow it if given the chance."

"Then, please, Shi Lang, tell me about my prophecy", said Gavin.

"Very well", said Shi Lang.

Meanwhile, we see the Kung Fu Masters and the Vikings continuing to fight against the Shadow Nightmare Dragon and Alvin's army of Outcasts. The two groups were about to win at first, but Alvin and the Shadow Nightmare used their mighty powers to wipe them out, leaving them injured with bruises.

"They're too powerful", said Astrid.

"We're no match against them", said Monkey.

"Please, Po, find that power source", said Tigress towards the mountain, "You too, Tai Lung."

"Like I said before, you fools are no match against me and my dragon", said Alvin darkly, "I'll let you rest until tomorrow and you better find a way to defeat me and my dragon because if you don't, then this city and all of China will be mine! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"We'll see about that, Alvin", said Fishlegs.

"Everyone, let's get back to Shen's tower", said Tigress and the two groups quickly ran for cover at Shen's palace.

"Men, let's make camp somewhere near the gateway to this place", said Alvin and chuckles evilly.

Later, we see the two groups sharpening their swords and axes while Zhong and Shen watch from above the balcony of the Fireworks Factory.

"The fight out there didn't look pretty at all, Lord Shen", said Zhong.

"So it is", said Lord Shen, "You know, Zhong. When this would be all over very soon, perhaps I would make Hiccup my third-in-command next to you. Would you like that?"

"Not sure, but I don't think it'll be a bad idea having Hiccup at my side", said Zhong, "Why didn't you think of that before when he helped us defeat Lord Raxthorn?"

"Perhaps it's that my instincts didn't tell me yet until about a year ago", said Lord Shen.

Meanwhile, near the mountain at Gongmen City, we see Po and Tai Lung walking through a windstorm, but even less deadly than they would imagine.

"I hope we make it through this, Tai", said Po, "If not, who knows?"

"Lord knows we'll make it, Po", said Tai Lung and sees a bunch of wooden logs a few meters away from here, "Let's make camp for the night."

Later, we see Tai Lung and Po sitting around the fire trying to warm themselves in a rather mildly cold weather before the snow leopard spoke.

"Po, how would your real parents feel if you were going to sacrifice yourself for more than anything?", asked Tai Lung.

"Don't know", said Po, "I think they'd... they'd be really proud of me. Especially my mom. She sacrificed so much for me and... I'm hoping I might do the same for all of you guys."

"Do you really mean that?", asked Tai Lung.

"Absolutely", said Po and the two looked at the sky turning dark.

Meanwhile, we see Shi Lang speaking to Gavin about his own prophecy.

"Gavin, your prophecy has something to do with your arrival", explained Shi Lang, "Your arrival has a meaning to the Vikings and the Kung Fu Masters. When Lord Xao will return even though the powers of the Dark Medallion would not bring him back, your mission would be the most impossible, but not the hardest thing that no one would ever have done to save their own kind from destruction. Gavin of USA, your prophecy is this: _When a mortal person from another world has written us into both worlds of great warriors for a single purpose, you must find your own self in your own home. You must tell that person that you have something very special inside your heart that you alone can put an end to Lord Xao and end his reign of darkness forever._ That is your prophecy, Gavin of USA and you must fulfill it at all costs."

Gavin turns to the three who smiled at him before he turns back to the Dark Council.

"I will fulfill my prophecy, Shi Lang", said Gavin, "and with that, we need your help to defeat Alvin the Treacherous once and for all."

Shi Lang then turns to Ryan Mors and spoke.

"Ryan Mors of Colorado", said Shi Lang, "Come forward to me so that I may speak with you for a moment."

Ryan Mors did what Shi Lang told him and he walked towards him before he spoke.

"Yes, Shi Lang", said Ryan Mors.

"I've heard that your mother was killed by Lord Raxthorn at your own home", said Shi Lang, "Do you want to know the secret that she never told you since you were a little baby?"

"Yes, sir, I will listen to what you have to tell me", said Ryan Mors.

"Ryan Mors... I am something important and a relative to your family and your father was my brother", said Shi Lang, "I... am your uncle."

Ryan Mors gasped in horror.

"No", said Ryan Mors, "It.. It can't be. It isn't true. Tell me it isn't true."

Shi Lang rose from his chair and flew into the air before he lands next to Ryan while he turns around and weighs his head. He then puts his claw on his shoulder, comforting him gently.

"Yes, Ryan Mors", said Shi Lang, "It is true. You are my nephew and seeing how much you've grown, I am very glad I have the chance to see you again after all these years."

"Why didn't my mom and dad tell me before they died?", asked Ryan Mors.

"I told them to keep it a secret and it was the only way for them to protect you from Raxthorn when he turned evil", said Shi Lang.

"So... that's why the Dark tried to kill us and the kung fu masters?", asked Hiccup.

"And that's the reason why Po defeated Lord Eroshi in the first place", said Lord Raxthorn, "To make caution for Ryan Mors."

Ryan Mors then shed a few years from his eyes and hugs Shi Lang.

"I can't believe it", said Ryan Mors, "I have a uncle and I didn't even know about it until now. If my parents were still alive, they would've been proud of me."

"Yes, dear nephew", said Shi Lang.

"And your accent", said Ryan Mors, "It's great. You're from London and I think it's cool to have a British uncle. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, I suppose it is", said Shi Lang, "Now, if you insist, I will come with you to Gongmen City."

"Your honor, you cannot leave this council", said the male member of the Dark council, "We need you."

"I am sorry, my friends, but it has been a long time since my ancestors fought the Dark's ancestors many centuries ago", said Shi Lang, "I now leave all of you in charge of this council until the end of the Dark will be unsealed."

Shi Lang leaves the Dark council with the others before they get transported to Gongmen City with a whiff of Lord Raxthorn's transportation magic. We see the Outcasts' shadows looming towards them as the five quickly hid behind a barrel of cabbages. We then see Alvin chuckling darkly before they started eating their supper, but they did not notice the five quietly walking away from the Outcasts and into the passageway to Shen's palace. Meanwhile, we see the two groups continuing to rest for a few hours until suddenly, they hear footsteps before they can prepare themselves to fight against them. It turns out to be the two creatures of the Dark and Light and the three male humans walking towards them.

"Oh, it's just you five and who is this person next to Gavin?", asked Astrid.

"This is Shi Lang", said Hiccup, "and uh..."

"He happens to be my uncle for a reason", said Ryan Mors.

"Well, that's... kind of strange to have a creature as your relative", said Tigress.

"I'll say, but never mind that", said Snotlout, "We already got our butts kicked by Alvin and his freaky black-colored dragon. What should we do now?"

"I believe that we might have some help from someone", said a voice and it happens to be Panthera.

"Panthera", said Hiccup.

"What would that person be?", asked Po.

"Someone who wanted to avenge his parents' deaths from Rozelle", said Panthera and she reveals Prince Oai, now King Oai of the Tai Wan Chi clan.

"It's good to see you again, my friends", said King Oai.

* * *

_**Now that King Oai from How To Train Your Kung Fu 2 and 3 has returned, what must they do to let him help the two groups on their second fight against Alvin? Does King Oai have a few tricks on his sleeve? The next chapter will reveal those questions? Enjoy and review, please! :)**_


	8. King Oai's Plans

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 8: King Oai's Plans**_

"King Oai", said Tigress and the two groups bowed respectfully to him.

"You guys know him?", asked Ryan Mors.

"Of course they do and so do I", said Gavin, "You see, I made that character so I can make him similar to Po when he had visions about his parents. Ok, I'm overdoing it a bit, so let's get on with this, shall we?"

"Who are these two humans?", asked King Oai as the panther walked a few steps towards him.

"I'm Ryan Mors from Colorado", said Ryan Mors.

"And I'm Gavin from the USA", said Gavin.

"Well, it's wonderful to see you two humans for the first time", said King Oai, "I suppose you might want to tell me why this person came here coincidently."

"It happened to be magic and I wanted to see these two groups for the first time which I did", said Gavin.

"So, what are your plans to help us defeat Alvin?", asked Hiccup.

"Well, it's this", said King Oai, "The Viking group can lead those humans away from the citizens of Gongmen City while the Kung Fu Masters try to fend off this Alvin and the Shadow Nightmare. Is that the name of the black dragon?"

"Yes, it is", said Astrid.

"Before I can continue my plan, where's Po?", asked King Oai, "Has anyone seen him?"

"He's at the mountain near Gongmen City by now", said Zhong, "He's with Tai Lung."

"Well, let's hope he would be alright", said King Oai.

"He's also searching for the source of power that can help us defeat the Shadow Nightmare", said Ryan Mors, "Perhaps if we give them enough time, they can get the source of power before they get say, "piece of cake"."

"Well, anyway, these medallions on your neck can give us enough power with the source of power", said King Oai, "and the would be the plan for today. Right now, we must train against each other before we can have the chance to rest. You are now dismissed, fellow warriors."

After the two groups left to train against each other like they did last time at the Valley of Peace, we see Gavin and Ryan Mors staying with King Oai while Heather watches.

"So, why are you two deciding to stay here and talk to me?", asked King Oai, "Is there something important you want to tell me?"

"I do", said Gavin, "When I went to the Dark Oracle with Lord Raxthorn, Shi Lang told me that I have a prophecy. It has something to do with my arrival here in Gongmen City."

"A prophecy?", asked King Oai, "It's very interesting. What kind of prophecy is it?"

"It's a mission for me to defeat Lord Xao when he comes back", said Gavin, "He told me that, "_When a mortal person from another world has written us into both worlds of great warriors for a single purpose, I must find my own self in your own home. I must tell that person that I have something very special inside your heart that I alone can put an end to Lord Xao and end his reign of darkness forever_". That's my prophecy."

"And by the way, Shi Lang is my uncle", said Ryan Mors, "He used to help my own parents protect me from Lord Raxthorn when he turned evil and killed my mother."

"Well, I... I didn't know that", said King Oai, "I was too busy being reunited with the ghost of my father at the Tree of Light and yet somehow, I must've missed my old friends who helped me save the kingdom from my uncle. I couldn't have forgotten the Kung Fu Master and Vikings for their heroic deeds. Can I join you in this new quest until the day I die in a most painful death?"

"Sure, by all means, tag along", said Ryan Mors.

"I think I'm gonna get some training from the others", said Gavin, "I might be useful to them or I could just... well, start to evacuate the villagers. I mean, it isn't fair. I was looking forward to fight with these and no one would give me a single chance."

"Well, from my point of view, a warrior should always listen to his heart and do what's right, Gavin", said King Oai.

"You think so?", asked Gavin.

"Absolutely", said King Oai, "Now go train with the others. I'll see you later tonight."

"Same here, your highness", said Gavin.

"Please, call me Oai", said King Oai and Gavin runs off from the two to start his very first training with the two groups.

* * *

_**Sorry for making this short. I wanted to kill some precious time before I can go to bed today. Anyway, enjoy! :)**_


	9. Ryan Mors & Heather

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 9: Ryan Mors & Heather**_

Ryan Mors looks at his medallion at the balcony of Shen's palace before Heather shows up and walks towards him.

"How are you doing, Ryan?", asked Heather.

"Doing fine", said Ryan Mors, "I just had a great day so far. I just don't know why."

"Well, tell me", said Heather, "There must be something."

"Ok, here it goes", said Ryan Mors, "I have a... uncle who happens to be working for the Dark and Light in the Dark Oracle. He also happens to be a leader of those two groups. Isn't that cool?"

"It sure is", said Heather, "How can an American person like you get a creature for a uncle? You must be the most luckiest person I've ever seen in my life."

"Thank you", said Ryan Mors, "but not all American people like us can get lucky. Other countries help us and that's what really matters in my world."

"You know, Ryan", said Heather, "It's been almost a year and I wanted to ask you something."

"Well, what is it that you want to tell me?", asked Ryan Mors.

"Ok, uh...", said Heather, "I was wondering if you and I can go to a place where we can talk more often and the others can do their training?"

Ryan Mors smiles at the thought of what she asked.

"Yes, I'll do it", said Ryan Mors.

Later, we see Heather and Ryan Mors asking Lord Shen to find a place where they can chat more often. However, Lord Shen responded in a stern, but gentle tone.

"Absolutely not", said Lord Shen.

"Why not?", asked Heather.

"We're in the middle of our friends training and their experiences will become a lot stronger than we would imagine", said Lord Shen, "So, I will not allow you two to wander by yourselves."

"Please, Shen", said Ryan Mors, "There must be a way for you to keep this a secret so that no one would know."

"Please, just this once", said Heather and the peacock overlord looks at the male and female villagers walking to the marketplaces holding each other's hands.

"Hmm...", said Lord Shen, "Well, I suppose. But one day only. Do you understand?"

"Heard you loud and clear", said Ryan Mors and he and Heather walked out of Shen's room.

* * *

_**Again, sorry for making this short. God, I wish I'd stopped doing making shorter chapters more often, but at least I managed to make even longer chapters in this story, so you get what I'm saying, right?**_


	10. The Midnight Tree

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 10: The Midnight Tree**_

Later that night, while the two warrior groups ate some dinner and continue to train some more, we see Ryan Mors and Heather walking to the river a bit far away from the palace that leads to the forest.

"The reason why I came to your world is because the medallion transported me there", said Ryan Mors, "It was before I decided to help them defeat Raxthorn when he killed my mother."

"That's so sad", said Heather, "I never know that it would happen to a teenager like you. So, if you came to my world in the first place, why did you return to the others in here? In China, I mean?"

"Well, I heard a call for help and the medallion transported me", said Ryan Mors, "That's all I remembered. And about my uh..."

"Your what?", asked Heather.

"Father", said Ryan Mors, "He used to be there for me when I was a little kid. We had a lot of fun together. We played some baseball a few times and we watch a lot of football games. We went to lots of places by using our money. We went to Hawaii, Florida, Italy, and Japan. Those are the best countries in my life. Well, if you only live in a modern world like mine, you should like them."

"Well, I would, but right now I'm just a Viking", said Heather

"Then, one time, my father was suffering from a disease named Pneumonia", said Ryan Mors, "It's a like a cold except it makes you a lot more ill and you'll die because of it. And uh... he died. Before he did, however, he asked me to make a promise. He told me that I have to take care of my mother and my little brother Tyson as possible. I kept that vow, but only to my little brother because Mom got killed in an explosion because of Raxthorn. Then, I took my brother to an orphanage a few miles away after I got sent to a hospital because I lost an eye."

"Oh, my", said Heather, "So, what would this medallion do?"

"I don't know", said Ryan Mors until suddenly, the medallion glows and it magically gives him an eye, causing him to gasp, "Heather, did you see that? I got my left eye back."

"That's great", said Heather, "So, is there another reason why you came to both of our worlds?"

"Well, there is one more thing", said Ryan Mors, "I was trying to find a new family, but aside from you guys being my family, I just found out at the Dark Oracle today that Shi Lang is my uncle. I never realized it until right now."

"I'm glad you did what you set out to do in my world", said Heather, "Because if the same thing happened to me and my family, I would have had the chance to either survive or surrender to the Dark instead of getting killed. Do you think so?"

"Well, maybe, but I don't think so", said Ryan Mors, "I mean, I didn't have revenge or anything, but I just wanted to forgive Raxthorn when he killed my mother. If only my friend at the orphanage would've seen me like that, she would've been proud of me for what I did a couple of years ago. Toby might still be wondering where I am right now, but he has someone to babysit him."

"What would you do if you had anything in your heart to save your own world?", asked Heather.

"I would sacrifice myself for my brother, my parents in spirit, and everyone else who live in Colorado", said Ryan Mors, "That's what I would do and if anyone else does the same, there'll be a miracle for all of our worlds."

Heather and Ryan Mors then held hands with each other before they gazed at each other lovingly.

"This is the most beautiful night I ever had so far", said Heather and the two walked into the forest while the dark shadows of the tree lured towards them.

Suddenly, as the song "Heart by Heart" plays on the background, Ryan Mors's medallion glows brightly on the palm of his left hand. He shows it to Heather and it's magic turns the tree into a silver white tree.

_**When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand  
It was meant to soar, don't let go**_

Heather becomes amazed by the tree and spoke.

"It's so beautiful", said Heather, "What are you going to call it?"

"I think I'll call it... a Midnight Tree", said Ryan Mors, "Because it shows how wonderful this moment makes me feel something."

"And what's that?", asked Heather.

"That I've never fallen in love with someone my entire life", said Ryan Mors.

Heather smiles and as the two are about to kiss each other, a raven with a mixture of white and black color appears and the female Viking sees it.

"We've got company", said Heather.

**_When you're one with the one you were meant to find_  
_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_  
****_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go_**

"It's a raven", said Ryan Mors, "We should... probably get going. Or do you want to, uh..."

"Yes, let's", said Heather and the two continues to walk through the forest.

As the two see the night sky on the other side of the forest, they held each other for a moment.

_**Someone comes into your life**_  
_**It's like they've been in your life forever**_

Then, they stared at each other for a moment before...

Yes. It was. The two kissed each other and held each other.

_**No there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart  
And you know my heart by heart  
And you know my heart by heart  
And you know my heart by heart**_

After the song ends, the two let each other go and ran out of the forest and back to Shen's palace before they stopped at the entrance.

"I had a great time", said Ryan Mors.

"So did I", said Heather, "I think it's uh..."

"Wonderful?", asked Ryan Mors.

"Amazing", said Heather.

Then, the two came into the entrance and we see Lord Shen and Zhong watching them.

"What do you think they've been up to, Lord Shen?", asked Zhong.

"They've been at the river, I think, but let's put that behind us", said Lord Shen and the two enter the entrance.

Meanwhile, we see the two groups finishing their training and King Oai practices battling with his own sword, the same sword that Rozelle had when he became king of the Tai Wan Chi Clan. He sees the spirit of his dead uncle and gasped in horror before he drops it.

"My dear nephew", said Rozelle's ghost spirit, "It is wonderful to see you again as ruler of my clan."

"What do you want with me, uncle?", asked Rozelle, "I want nothing more to do with what you have done."

"It's not about what I've done", said Rozelle's ghost spirit, "It's about what you have inside your very soul."

"What are you talking about?", asked King Oai.

"You have an evil spirit inside you and once you are controlled by it, you will be like me", said Rozelle's ghost spirit.

"No", said King Oai, "You don't mean...?"

"Yes, Oai", said Rozelle's ghost spirit, "You will kill those who are innocent to you even when they're happy."

"Never", said King Oai, "Never while I will still live."

"We'll see about that", said Rozelle's ghost spirit and chuckles darkly. King Oai yells in anger and swings his sword at his uncle's ghost spirit, causing it to vanish into thin air when Po and Hiccup enter the guest room that Oai is now living in.

"What is it, Oai?", asked Po.

"Nothing", said King Oai, "Just a ghostly image of my uncle."

"It's the Dark Medallion's powers", said Lord Raxthorn after he enters here, "It's making spirits of those that are dead to haunt that person and his dreams forever. If the Dark Medallion is not destroyed..."

"I hope I can help you destroy that thing", said King Oai.

"Of course you can, your majesty", said Lord Raxthorn and King Oai goes with Po and Hiccup to sleep with them in the top corner of the palace.

* * *

_**With their training already completed for the second time, the two groups are now ready to take on the Shadow Nightmare again and Alvin. But what would become of Po and Tai Lung when they reach the source power that is the only key to defeat the two? Find out and review please! :)**_


	11. The First Course

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 11: The First Course**_

Later that night, we see Po and Tai Lung continuing on their way at the mountain, hoping to find nothing dangerous that would prevent them from finding the source power. A few minutes later, they saw a gateway that would lead them to a dangerous course ahead of them, but when they enter it, Tai Lung sensed something that doesn't seem right.

"Po, wait", said Tai Lung, "Something's not right here. I have a feeling that... we're not alone."

"What should we do now?", asked Po.

"We wait here until tomorrow", said Tai Lung and the two later made a campfire before they quickly went to sleep.

The next morning, we see the two groups getting ready to fight against two of their greatest enemies. We see Hiccup walking towards them.

"My friends", said Hiccup, "This is the time that we won't surrender against the Shadow Nightmare and Alvin the Treacherous. When all else fails, then there is no one else to stop him. However, if we win, even when Lord Xao returns, we shall combine the powers of our ancestors to protect those who are in need of help. We have love, dignity, and hope. Who shall be with me?"

"We will", exclaimed the two groups.

"We're with you, Hiccup", said Tigress.

"Same goes for us too, kid", said Mantis and Hiccup smiles.

Meanwhile, at the gateway, we see the two wake up to hear growling noises that are not too far away from them.

"Stay close and whenever something tries to attack us, we strike back", said Tai Lung.

"Got it", said Po and the two prepared themselves.

After nearly a minute of silence, two stoned creatures that has a mixture of a Chinese dragon and a Night Fury.

"Why do I get the feeling that every trap should have stoned creatures?", asked Po.

"Ask questions later", said Tai Lung, "We have to find a way to defeat those monsters fast. But how?"

Po looks at four huge boulders that has ancient markings and cave pictures of two warriors forming a beam of power that can destroy them.

"I'll try to hold them off while you try to fight them, but without killing them until we get near that circle over there", said Po.

"You mean, the circle that has a face of a Chinese god?", asked Tai Lung.

"Exactly", said Po.

Then, the other Dragon Warrior managed to fight against them while Po tries to fend them off as much as possible. When he managed to get one of the two in the circle, which seals it off, the second one, however, managed to knock Po to the ground and used his own Kung Fu to hit his face and stomach.

"Po!", exclaimed Tai Lung and climbs on top of the first stone creature before it would notice his movements. The snow leopard managed to cut the creature's stone arm and legs before he gets thrown to the stoned ground.

"It's too strong", said Po, "Unless..."

"Care to do the honors, Po?", asked Tai Lung.

"With pleasure", said Po and managed to use his belly to hit it, but he ends up groaning at the pain he received upon it.

"You alright?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes, I'm alright", said Po and has another idea.

He dodges the first stone creature's attack and uses the Wuxi Finger Hold at his feet and suddenly, the Wuxi Finger Hold freezes the stone creature at the exact same circle the Po sealed the other one next to it. Then, Tai Lung touches the Wuxi Finger Hold's new power that causes a beam to appear and destroy the stone creatures, turning them to ashes.

"Wow", said Po, "That was awesome!"

"Po, for once I agree with you", said Tai Lung, "The Wuxi Finger Hold has a new power that can destroy any magical creatures even in their stone forms. Do you think we should show this to them some other time?"

"We might", said Po and the Dragon Warriors managed to get out of the other gateway that would lead them to another dangerous path ahead of them.

* * *

_**Sorry for making this chapter shorter. I wanted to save some time for Po and Tai Lung to make it to the source power. Don't worry about Gavin and the others, though. They can manage to keep on fighting until they get it. Anyway, enjoy and review, please! :)**_


	12. The Second Course

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 12: The Second Course**_

Meanwhile, back at Gongmen City, we see the two groups seeing Alvin and the Shadow Nightmare staring at them for a moment or two.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time", said Alvin.

"So do we, Alvin", said Ryan Mors.

"Well, well, well", said Alvin, "Looks like we have a newcomer."

"I am King Oai", said King Oai, "and you have no right to mess with my friends, Alvin."

"Oh, a panther standing up to me", said Alvin mockingly, "How pathetic. Shadow Nightmare, take care of these fools!"

"With pleasure, master", said Shadow Nightmare and the black dragon flew towards them.

"Let's do this!", shouted Hiccup.

"Let's get 'em!", shouted Gavin.

Gavin and Ryan Mors fought against the rest of the Outcasts while the two groups try and fend off Alvin the Treacherous. Meanwhile, we see Po and Tai Lung continuing on their quest to find the source of power and are now on another danger that is awaiting them for every single moment. Then, as they approached the second course, they hear a evil chuckle a few meters away from the two.

"What was that?", asked Po.

"I'm not sure", said Tai Lung, "It's just another creature."

"Or a clone of yours", said a voice and when the two turned around, they see an evil spirit of Tai Lung walking towards them.

"No", said Tai Lung in horror, "No... It cannot be. It's not true."

"Yes, my friend", said Tai Lung's evil spirit and laughs darkly, "I have come here to bring death to my good spirit and that spirit is you, Tai Lung. When I win this battle against you, I will control your body and make you destroy all of the innocent villagers that you care about so much. Especially the Furious Five and of course... Tigress."

"No, you wouldn't", said Tai Lung and stares at him angrily for a moment.

"Oh, yes", said Tai Lung's evil spirit, "The Dark Medallion brought me back to life and thanks to it's power, I have returned to exact my revenge on Po when I'm through with you inside your body."

"I will make you regret those words, evil me", said Tai Lung and prepares himself to battle against his own evil spirit. The two growled at each other and made their ferocious roars.

"AHHHHHHHH!", shouted Tai Lung's evil spirit and the two snow leopards charged against each other before they started scratching each other. The evil spirit managed to knock him with his left knuckle, but when the two engaged in a Kung Fu battle, Tai Lung managed to defeat his own self's Kung Fu.

"How'd you like that, evil me?", asked Tai Lung.

"Your Kung Fu is still as magnificent than I anticipated", said Tai Lung's evil spirit, "But can you overpower this?"

Tai Lung's evil spirit takes out his sword and charged Tai Lung, but the second Dragon Warrior dodged it and used the rest of his Kung Fu taught by Master Shifu. However, his evil spirit's sword glows brightly and used it to knock Tai Lung out, causing him to fly and hit a boulder not too far from them.

"I don't understand", said Tai Lung, "How can that sword be so much powerful than my Kung Fu?"

"I have endured so much pain because of the betrayal of my master", said Tai Lung's evil spirit.

"You are not speaking about Shifu", said Tai Lung sternly, "He loved me. He cared for me so much that his pride blinded him to the point of making me feel proud."

"Why else would that matter?", asked Tai Lung's evil spirit, "He only cared about his pride so that he can control me and make me be like him."

"Then, your own selfish instincts have already done that", said Tai Lung, "We will end this right here and right now. I'm doing this for the faith of my friends, the villagers, and all of China as well. I must help my friend find the source of power once and for all and no evil spirit is going to stop me!"

Tai Lung and his evil self charged towards each other and it ends with an explosion, causing Po to fly backwards and hit a rocky wall. Then, the Dragon Warrior sees Tai Lung holding the sword at his evil spirit's chest, causing him to groan in pain.

"You're lucky, Tai Lung", said Tai Lung's evil spirit.

"Indeed I am", said Tai Lung, "Now, evil spirit, as a Kung Fu Master of the Valley of Peace, I command you to leave this place at once and return to hell. I will die only at my own free will."

"Very well", said Tai Lung's evil spirit and he disappears into the hilt of the sword that Tai Lung is still holding before it disappears.

"Tai Lung", said Po, "How did you...?"

"I did what I had to do, Po", said Tai Lung, "Now, we have to get going. The others are depending on us."

The Dragon Warriors then ran out of the second course of their pathway to the source of power. Meanwhile, Gavin and Ryan Mors with the power of his medallion managed to finish off the Outcasts. However, as the two groups are this close to defeating Alvin and the Shadow Nightmare, the dragon unleashed it's power, but instead of hitting the Vikings, the Kung Fu Masters blocked their way and end up getting hurt in the process.

"What should we do now?", asked Astrid.

"We have to destroy the Dark Medallion", said Hiccup, "That's what we have to do now, Astrid. Come on, guys. We have to do this!"

The Vikings charged towards Alvin, who knocked out Fishlegs and Snotlout, but before Tuffnut and Ruffnut can overpower him with the hilt of their axes, he kicks the two to the ground, leaving Hiccup and Astrid left to fight against the treacherous Outcast.

"Are you ready, Hiccup?", asked Astrid.

"I am", said Hiccup and the two held hands before they charged towards Alvin. Alvin attacks them, but the two managed to dodge his attack. Astrid grabs him in the arms while Hiccup charged towards him before he makes a jump kick on his chest, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. The Dark Medallion then flies from the his neck and crashed to the ground, shattering to pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted Alvin in anger.

"It's finally destroyed", said Lord Raxthorn.

However, as the Dark Medallion disintegrates, it controls the Shadow Nightmare, thus turning him into the same spirit that Hiccup saw back at the Volcano.

"No", said Shi Lang.

"It can't be", said Ryan Mors.

"It is", said Hiccup and they are proven to be right.

The Shadow Nightmare turns itself into the overlord of the Dark's ancestors known as...

"Lord Xao", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Hiccup of Berk", said Lord Xao darkly, "We meet again at last."

* * *

_**Now that Lord Xao has returned, Ryan Mors will have to be the one to fight against Lord Xao along with Hiccup. And Tai Lung just defeated his evil self and he and Po are moments away from finding the source of power. Stay tuned for the next chapter and all will be revealed! :)**_


	13. Lord Xao VS Hiccup & Ryan Part I

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 13: Lord Xao VS Hiccup & Ryan Part I**_

Back at Gongmen City, Lord Xao and Hiccup stared at each other they spoke for a moment or two.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Hiccup, and all of you Vikings will cease to exist when I rule both of your worlds", said Lord Xao.

"So did I, Xao", said Hiccup, "and you've forgotten one thing: We're the two groups of Berk and China. We never give up no matter what as long as I have friends at my side."

"How predictable", said Lord Xao, "That's what my soldiers saw before you killed them."

"They were murderers and they threatened my friends and me as well", said Hiccup.

"Well, we shall see when I try to steal your very blood", said Lord Xao and stabs himself in the arm before drops of purple blood stained his claws.

"What is that?", asked Hiccup.

"This purple blood is what drives me to overpower those who are good", said Lord Xao, "But with you at my side, we can rule together with me as king and you as my servant."

"Why would I do that?", asked Hiccup.

"Because of you heroic antics", said Lord Xao, "You might make a better use to me as a strong and noble warrior to my throne. Now... drink it."

Hiccup looks at the purple and turns to his Viking friends especially Astrid, thinking about what would happen to them if he does that. He looks at the purple blood before Lord Xao gives him an intimidating stare.

"Drink!", exclaimed Lord Xao.

Hiccup, seeing as how Lord Xao will try to kill his friends, stains the purple blood onto the palm of his left hand before he throws it to the ground.

"You coward", said Lord Xao, "I knew you would never drink it."

"You would've killed my friends if I did, Xao", said Hiccup.

"Enough of that, Xao", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Oh, Raxthorn, it is good to see you again when you became the lord of the Dark", said Lord Xao.

"I have changed and have been turned by a special human being", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Who? That person standing next to you?", asked Lord Xao mockingly and laughs manically, "How pathetic."

"Don't call me pathetic", said Ryan Mors, "We must battle each other right here and right now."

"Alright, but first, I must battle this young Viking", said Lord Xao, "Get your powers ready for today, you shall face my wrath!"

"We'll see about that", said Hiccup and the wolves gives him the armor and sword along with a shield. Ryan Mors received the same items and prepared themselves to battle against the deadly dragon overlord of the Dark's ancestors.

Meanwhile, we see the Dragon Warriors halfway there to the source of power when suddenly, a dark cloud arrives and makes a whirling thunderstorm, thus preventing them from getting there.

"The storm's holding us back, Tai", said Po, "What should we do now?"

"You go on, Po", said Tai Lung, "I'll be right behind this rock until you reach the source of power! Now, go!"

The Dragon Warrior then proceeded to walk a few meters ahead of the source of power while Tai Lung holds onto a rock nearby. Meanwhile, we see Lord Xao and Hiccup along with Ryan Mors charging towards each other and the battle begins with the dragon gaining the upper advantage by using his dark magic to send them flying and hit each other in the process.

"It's no use", said Ryan Mors, "We have to come up with something aside from our swords and shields."

Suddenly, the powers of the medallion start to glow and the two flew magically into the air. The two started to dodge the rest of Lord Xao's powers when he used his firebreath on them and his flying uppercut power. They flew away from the deadly dragon-formed overlord.

"You cannot get away from me, you pathetic human fools", said Lord Xao sternly and flew after them into the dark clouds that have now formed into a hurricane and tornado in the process.

"We're having a lot of storms today, ain't it?", asked Gobber

"Deadly storms, to be exact, Gobber", said Stoick.

"Everyone, inside", said Gavin and he led them back to Shen's palace while the peacock overlord and his wolves try to fend off the storm creatures that Lord Xao sent to destroy them.

"Zhong, I'll be with the others to safety", said Lord Shen, "You and the other wolves try to fend those creatures off as soon as you can!"

"Soldiers, prepare the cannons!", shouted Zhong and the other wolves got all three dragon-shaped cannons. The two groups shot the first two and it killed off the rest of the storm creatures, but only some of them managed to overpower the wolves while Zhong tries to kill the rest of the storm army.

"Fire!", shouted one of the wolves and the other group shot the third cannon and it unleashed a firework ball this time. It destroys them with one hit, causing a little explosion in the process.

"Assume firing positions!", shouted Zhong and all of the wolf groups fired at all three cannons, destroying the last remaining storm army.

"Retreat", said Zhong as a tornado and hurricane headed towards Gongmen City while all of the villagers got on the boats to safety at the ocean nearby.

"I hope Hiccup and Ryan will be alright", said Heather.

"They will be, Heather", said Astrid, "Don't worry."

Astrid then sees the clouds at the balcony of Shen's palace.

"Please come back to us alive, Hiccup", whispered Astrid to herself.

Meanwhile, we see Po getting almost closer to the source of power when suddenly, the same creatures as before flew towards the Dragon Warrior, but before they could strike, Tai Lung blocks their way by resisting the storm and beating them up one by one with his Kung Fu.

"Keep going, Po!", said Tai Lung, "You're almost there!"

Po kept going and he got near the source of power. Before he would touch it, a flash of light blinded him for a moment, but Po managed to resist it and takes the source of power with his hands.

"I did it!", shouted Po, "Let's go back to the others and give this to them as quick as possible!"

Then, the source of power glowed brightly and unleashed a new power that destroys the storm army in a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

_**Now that Po and Tai Lung have the source of power, they must bring it to the two groups, but only to give the power to Hiccup and Ryan Mors so that they defeat Lord Xao, but the next secrets will be revealed in the next few chapters! Stay tuned and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_


	14. Lord Xao VS Hiccup & Ryan Part II

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II**_

_**Chapter 13: Lord Xao VS Hiccup & Ryan Part II**_

Meanwhile, at the dark clouds, we see Hiccup and Ryan Mors still flying from Lord Xao, who is now angry at their attempt to flee from him as possible.

"I am so disappointed in you, humans!", shouted Lord Xao, :You think you can outwit me by running away like cowards that you are?!"

"We're not cowards!", shouted Ryan Mors, "We may not be the strongest people in the world, but we still manage to fight back against freaks like you!"

"We shall see about that", said Lord Xao and transforms himself back to his normal form with the same creature mixture that Hiccup saw back at the volcano. He then begins to fight by using his dark magic against them. However, when the two managed to dodge his magic, he takes out his own sword and shield just like them.

Then, they started to fight against one another. While Hiccup and Ryan Mors had the advantage, they stood no chance against Xao's strength and with that, he overpowers them by using a dark claw power, sending them flying backwards.

"Man", said Ryan Mors, "That was an extremely powerful move he made!"

"There's gotta be something else that we have left", said Hiccup and has another idea.

"I know what you're thinking", said Ryan Mors and the two combined the powers of their medallions before it sends a powerful beam towards Xao, sending him flying in the process and only wounding him for a moment.

"You humans are so lucky with those medallions", said Lord Xao, "When I'm finished with you two, I will take great pleasure in destroying them."

"Take them from us if you can!", exclaimed Hiccup and the three continued to fight one-VS-two.

Meanwhile, we see Po and Tai Lung running as fast as they can to reach the pathway to Gongmen City when suddenly, a tornado sweeps them off the ground and sends them flying towards the pathway until they hit the gateway to Shen's palace. They got up and saw shadows of Hiccup and Ryan Mors continuing to fight against Lord Xao.

"Who is that dragon?", asked Po.

"I'm not sure who that dragon is...", said Tai Lung and gasped when the three got out of the clouds, "Is that...?"

"It can't be", said Po, "It's Lord Xao. How did he return so fast in time?"

"It must be the Dark Medallion", said Tai Lung and sees the black medallion now in pieces a few meters away from the two, "and it's destroyed."

"And is that the ugly-looking male Viking leader that Hiccup told us about?", asked Po.

"It must be Alvin", said Tai Lung and the two see Alvin and the others running away from the fight after they lost against the two groups along with Hiccup and Astrid as well.

"Where are they going?", asked Po.

"Let's find out, shall we?", asked Tai Lung and the two quickly chased after the Outcasts before they caught them red-handed.

"So, you must be Alvin, eh?", asked Tai Lung, "Well, I don't see why you're running away after you've beaten our friends."

"The black dragon is free and I don't think an overlord that came out of that medallion isn't what I had in mind to help me rule your two worlds", said Alvin.

"Well, you brought it here", said Po, "So, you have to help us defeat Lord Xao."

"Oh, mighty Thor, save us all if you will", said Alvin and the Outcasts decided to help those two wait until Lord Xao comes back.

Meanwhile, inside Shen's palace, we see Lord Raxthorn turning to the others before he spoke to them.

"I believe I know a way to defeat Lord Xao", said Lord Raxthorn, "When you two groups helped save your worlds once, you found the ancient artifacts of the Light. So, if I can use my powers to bring them here, Ryan Mors and Hiccup will use the powers of their medallions."

"And since I'm the one who wrote the prophecy, I'm gonna be with you on that one, Raxthorn", said Gavin and the two went outside of the palace while the others watch them from the balcony.

"I hope they don't get hurt this time", said Fishlegs.

Meanwhile, we see Ryan Mors and Hiccup are about to put a scratch on Lord Xao when suddenly, the black dragon unleashed it's power by causing an uproar and an explosion in the process, sending the two flying towards the ground and hit the carts in the marketplace.

"Hiccup!", shouted Astrid.

The two got back up and being a bit too bruised to continue fighting, they decided to rest, but not before they see Lord Raxthorn and Gavin walking towards them.

"Are you two alright?", asked Lord Raxthorn.

"We're fine", said Hiccup and the two see their medallions glowing before Lord Raxthorn closes his eyes to use his magic to bring the Ku Zai artifacts of the Light.

"The Ku Zai artifacts of the Light", said Hiccup and we see Po and Tai Lung running towards them.

"Guys, you made it!", said Po, "So did we. We have the source of power."

"What should we do now?", asked Hiccup.

"Only one person can use the source of power to fuse the Ku Zai artifacts of the Light", said Lord Raxthorn, "and that person is you, Hiccup. It is your prophecy after all."

"Are you sure about this, Raxthorn?", asked Ryan Mors.

"As a ruler of both Light and Dark, I'm sure he will", said Lord Raxthorn.

"He's right", said Shi Lang and Hiccup holds the source of power within his hands.

"You can do it, Hiccup", said Po and touches the source of power, causing him to glow.

"What's happening to you, Po?", asked Gavin.

"The source of power must've given me something", said Po.

"What is it?", asked Hiccup.

"Is that the meaning of giving hope to others gives you a dragon spirit like Hiccup's", explained Lord Raxthorn.

"So that means... Hope is my dragon spirit", said Po.

"Exactly", said Hiccup and he looks at the others for a moment before Tai Lung spoke.

"Go ahead, Hiccup", said Tai Lung and Hiccup walks towards the Ku Zai artifacts before he closes his eyes.

Then, after a brief moment of silence, he opens them to unleash the source of power within him before he makes the artifacts glow brightly before he speaks the Ku Zai language in English.

**_'O great ancestor of the Light  
Give these artifacts what is rightfully fine  
Let them shine one more time  
And vanquish the dark's ancestor with all your might_**

A ray of light then hits Lord Xao, causing him to groan painfully and roar in anger and hate, weakening him before his dragon form is vanquished. He then hits the ground and sees the group before he spoke.

"Your artifacts may have beaten me, human, but when I gain a new form, all of you will vanquish by wrath!", said Lord Xao darkly, "When we meet again, you will, and always will, regret it for all eternity!"

Lord Xao then disappears, laughing evilly.

"We'll see, Lord Xao", said Hiccup, "We'll see."

The teenage Viking turns to the others, who smiled at him before they kneeled before him. Lord Raxthorn and Shi Lang smiled at him as well before the leader of both the Light and Dark.

"Hiccup of Berk, when Lord Xao regains his strength, I will be with you in battle when the time is right and for that, I am in your honor", said Shi Lang, "As is yours, Ryan Mors... my nephew."

"Thank you, Uncle Shi Lang", said Ryan Mors and we see the others who bowed respectfully to the two as did Gavin from USA.

"Hiccup, I hate to say this, but... we're so popular", said Ryan Mors.

"Not just popular, Ryan", said Hiccup, "We're true heroes of our worlds and... I'm glad you're gonna be with me when Lord Xao returns.

"So am I", said Ryan Mors and the two hugged each other for a moment before we fade to black.

* * *

_**Lord Xao is defeated, but he will return after he regains his strength. I will possibly finish this story in about four more chapters... or three if I have the chance. So, until then, enjoy reading this final battle in the second installment of the Dragon Warriors trilogy! :)**_


End file.
